Will Martin Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Will Martin portrays the "Sick Teenager" in The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' Just the role of 'Sick Teenager' in season 4. '''Which episodes have you so far appeared in? 3, 5, probably a glimpse in 8 and 10. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? Not yet, we'll have to see what they'll end up doing with me and other background characters. Haven't named myself so far. He's mysterious. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? Yeah, I wasn't actually into anything that had to do with zombies. The Walking Dead show and novel is the only zombie story I've ever enjoyed. Who are your favorite characters? Rick and Glenn are the most relatable for me and I respect them the most. Daryl on the other hand is just a fun tough guy we all want to be. ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show?' Surprisingly playful, but when the time comes for a dark, dramatic scene the main actors will do anything to get in character. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? When Hershel was wheeling out Mr. Jacobson's body in episode 405, we filmed an interesting shot of me brushing my teeth slowly and spitting blood and tooth paste into a tin cup. It was comical which was cool, but in the end it probably slowed the pacing or broke the atmosphere. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? They had me undergoing make-up and for a while it was just me in one side of the trailer and Norman Reedus on the other. He had introduced himself and was a real nice guy. Suddenly, music started playing and he slowly danced into the room shirtless while the make-up artist struggled to paint make-up onto him. I felt like a fly on the wall. A lucky one too. What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' The fact that the show will throw you challenges, even if you're a new, off the street actor like me. It was such a great learning experience. '''If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? Prison for sure. It may be bleak, but I wouldn't want to be too comfortable in case it all disappeared. Are you currently working on anything else interesting that you can reveal? I'm in development for my second feature, "Los Angeles Rising" that I'm helping produce. It continues the story of my debut feature "Roughrider" about a gun-slinging skateboarder who takes down a drug empire. Did you escape the prison? ''' Hm... Well you didn't really see me in this episode so let's just say it's a really good sign. '''When did you discover your character was going to die? About a month before shooting. Rumors spread around then I got the official notice a few days before. ' Was there any scenes removed or cut in Episode 10?' The scene with Maggie and the Sick Teenager went on longer. It went on to feature myself lying dead (again), which tells the audience Glenn is alive. There was more from Maggie too but I guess the director and editor thought it best to leave a little cliff hanger. Do you know what killed the sick teenager? I had a bite mark on my neck so at some point a prison resident must have died on the bus, resulting in a shoot out. Was it uncomfortable shooting your death? The ironic thing about that shoot was I had a fear of anything touching my eye so I had friend mentally prepare me for putting contacts in. Sara, with the special FX team, attempted about six tries with each eye before finally getting the contacts to stay in. And these were big contacts! In the end, my bravery was in vain but that's okay. Lauren Cohan was very rough but in order to be on the show you have to be okay with getting hurt. I hit my head on the side of the bus, but none of that bothered me. I had a front row seat of an emotional scene The Walking Dead. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Anytime, thank you. Category:Interviews